tristitia
by Ira's sorrow
Summary: set in a futuristic world. the homunculi set out to destroy god but seven sins will not be enough against eight virtures. to win the homunculi will have to remember what they forgot long ago. ratted for Ed bad mouth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Latin or the 7 deadly sins the only thing I own in this story is the plot.

Chapter one- the heart that devises wicked plot.

It was a hot humid afternoon in the city. The sun glared of glass-fronted buildings and fried anyone who ventured outside like an ant under a magnifying glass. Wrath was lazily surfing the web, calling out every time he saw some thing funny or even mildly interesting. "Envy" he called up the stairs "I found a picture of a green kitten"

Ed, who was draped across the stairs that led to the upper floors of the high rise, opened one eye a slit when he heard wraths voice, then shut it again when he realized what wrath was saying. About 10 seconds latter wrath yelled up the stares again " come down here! I found another green kitten and this one really looks like you." Ed growled angrily and turned over. "Yo, move pride" some one said poking him with a very sharp toe. "go 'way" Ed mumbled sleepily. "Move it!" the person demanded. Kicking Ed in the back. "What do you want now bastard?" Ed groaned waking up enough to sit up and rub his sore back. "I want you to move so I can make Wrath stop screaming" Envy said prodding Ed again with his foot. "He never would have started if you hadn't let him get on the Internet" Ed shot back "I didn't let him get on I wasn't even here till five minutes ago" Envy complained, shoving past Ed and continuing down the stairs. Ed leaned tiredly against the wall; this was how life went for the homunculi who lived on the top two floors of this high rise. Up an till 10 years ago the homunculi had had a father and a propose, then their father had tried to tame god and been destroyed by Ed himself. In those days Ed had been angel but the price of killing the devil does not come cheap. Consumed by the fire of hell Ed had been tossed from heaven not five minutes after killing the father. It wasn't because of the fire that he was thrown to earth it was because he had absorbed the fathers vast memory, He learned too much and so he was hidden so that no one else would learn the true face of god for an angel cannot survive on earth. But the hell fire that surrounded him had changed him as he fell, and he became the source of all sins, pride. The fathers memories were buried inside of him where they could not be found even by him but every once in a while he would see a flash of them and it reminded him why god must be killed. Ed opened his eyes in time to see Envy dragging a sulky Wrath up the stairs "hey pride" Envy called "sloths having a meeting she we're to attack"

A/N: so that was pretty fun to write hope it was fun to read too. I'm sorry if Ed's backstory is too cheesy. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FMA=not mine, not even a little bit!

Chapter two- the heart that devises wicked plot part two.

Sloth's room was a plain black walled place empty except for a neatly made bed with a purple-checkered comforter spread across it and a tall dark colored wooden table. Sloth used to share this room with lust before the father managed to buy a portion of the second floor. Ed could only imagine what it must have looked like then. Lust, though not the most disorderly of the homunculi, had a bad habit of flinging her dirty cloths on the floor when she undressed and leaving them there for weeks. Sloth on the other hand liked every thing to be neat and often forced the rest of the homunculi to pick up after themselves and do their laundry. Ed could not picture her allowing lust to leave cloths strewn across the floor. The two female homunculi must tolerated each other well because now they seemed to be quite good friends. Lust was at that moment perched on the table next to sloth playing with her hair, Sloth, who was starring into space, was too tiered to object. It was unusual to see Sloth so tired but it had been a hard week for all of them, even gluttony that usually would have been happily consuming some unlucky being was standing dejectedly next to greed who was leaning on the wall next to Ed. On Ed's other side was a bored looking envy, they were all waiting for Wrath to get back from... well wherever Wrath goes. The main reason this week had been so tiring was probably because of Miroku. He was god's right hand man and he had been going after them practically every day this week. Yesterday's attack had been particularly bad. Miroku had ambushed Ed and Greed while they were searching for a phantom thief 'sounds like me, back in the days when father was still alive' Sloth had said when they told her their plans to find and recruit the thief. At least Miroku hadn't figured out where they lived yet. "I'm back," Wrath yelled from the door "you can start now." Sloth brushed her hair out of the delicate braid Lust had organized it into and blinked for the first time in minutes. "Good, as always we have limited time" Sloth said reaching into her discrete brown bag and pulling out a small black spray bottle. " Miroku has been a problem this week, I think it's the right time to get rid of him" Sloth continued "this is a drug that will put any Buddha in a coma for a century or two, all you need to do is spray it with in two inches of his face. We are going to set off for his hideing place in four hours please prepare your selves"

A/N: I won't always update this fast but I might if I get a lot of reviews, so please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If Fullmetal Alchemist was mine, I'd be very happy, I may be happy but FMA is not mine

Chapter 3- feet that are swift to run into mischief

"Telling us we were going to have to go to Miroku's stinky little hidey hole in four hours and not even say where it is, bah!" Envy whined. "Shut up Envy!" Ed yelled as he rummaged though his over flowing trunk of weapons " I'm trying to find my favorite set of knives" He grumbled turning back to the trunk. Unlike the rest of the homunculi Ed didn't have any apparent 'ultimate'. Instead he used a variety of small weapons, Alchemy and flight, a skill he had gained when he became a homunculus. Envy often told him that he should stop thinking he was so special he had an 'ultimate' just like the others and it was flight but since Envy hadn't yet found a proper name for it Ed ignored it.

"Oi! Pride, Envy" greed called opening the light wooded door to Ed's room. "Who wants to spar with me?" He continued. "Not me" Envy said loudly hopping down from his perch on Ed's dresser and trotting out the door. Greed stepped into the room allowing Envy to brush past. " You?" he said looking at Ed "No time" Ed replied. " Again? You've never spared" Greed said angrily flicking his black ponytail out of his face. " Sloth and Lust never spar either" Ed pointed out tossing a set black metal and leather arm guards on to his whited sheeted bed. He was almost certain he would need them. "They spar with each other" Greed said "they do?" Ed said distractedly burrowing deeper into the trunk only to get sliced on the forehead with an unsheathed short sword that he had probably never used, swearing he straightened up. From the open door of his messy closet a flash of sliver winked at him. "Ah ha" Ed yelled in triumph diving towards the closet and scoping up his precious knives. The were steel and some other things with two black straps that buckled under his wrists allowing him to wield them while keeping his hands free. Greed raised an eyebrow at his enthusiastic dive "if you have time to fool around on the floor you have time to spar" Greed said. "Now I have time because I've got these, I'll spar with you if I can use all of my weapons" Ed replied grapping a pair of wide leather handled knives "Fine" Greed snorted "use your ninja thingies then." Ed glared at him for a moment before he returned to digging his favorite 'tool kit' out of the wood trunk. "See you on the roof in five minutes, If you don't come I will drag you there" Greed said as he left.

A/N: Finally done! This took me a while to write partly because I am a slow typer but also because I had too work on it for a couple minutes at a time I hope it doesn't seem too fragmented! as always please review


End file.
